<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting by Prochytes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483704">Visiting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes'>Prochytes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prochytes/pseuds/Prochytes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A visiting officer from Chicago (who is large, and contains multitudes) helps the Nine-Nine on a smuggling case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for <i>Brooklyn Nine-Nine</i> to the end of S3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t object to them sending the guy <em>per se</em>…”</p><p>“Was the ‘<em>per se</em>’ because you think that Latin makes you sound as smart as Kevin?” said Amy.</p><p>“Uh-huh. Is it working? It’s totally working.”</p><p>“Continue.”</p><p>“… I don’t object to him <em>per se</em>,” Jake resumed. “The smuggling ring operates out of his town, too. We’re all…” Jake's gaze settled on Scully, who had just finished using yesterday’s pie crusts to build a wicker man, “… we’re almost all dedicated professionals; and Marvel Team-Ups are always cool. But, Ames, the dude is from <em>Chicago</em>. Do you know what those people do to innocent pizza?”</p><p>“Deep-dish. Mm –mmm,” said Hitchcock. “Remember our trip there in ’09, Scully?”</p><p>“Hell, yeah. Gastric distress for five days straight,” said Scully. “Putting the gas into the Windy City.”</p><p>Hitchcock high-fived him, while Jake continued to think aloud:</p><p>“… and we don’t even know why they sent this guy in particular.”</p><p>“That conundrum is easily resolved, Peralta.” One day, Jake intended to work out how Holt managed the behind-your-chair teleportation which, along with smarts, a passion for justice, and a fancy house, was his chief’s only obvious point of comparison with Batman. “Detective Diaz requested him; they are old acquaintances. When Detective Gorski arrives, you will accord him all the courtesies the Nine-Nine does to a fellow officer.” Holt paused, clearly replaying certain incidents in his head. “And all those that reasonable people do, as well.”</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s hard to imagine Rosa having friends,” said Jake, once Holt had retired to his office. “Besides us, I mean. Targets, possibly. Nemesisisisises…”</p><p>“Nemeses.”</p><p>“Those, certainly. But not, you know, hanging. Except over a pool of sharks, while her arch-enemy makes with the monologue.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m cool enough to have a nemesis?” asked Amy.</p><p>“Absolutely, babe. Yours would be someone hot and detail-oriented, with a plan to rule the world that hinged on lamination, who dressed like a character from the <em>Star Trek</em> Mirror Universe.”</p><p>Further pleasing meditations upon this flight of fancy kept Jake occupied until almost eleven, when Rosa appeared. Will Gorski, of the Chicago PD, was at her side.</p><p>Jake was rather predisposed to dislike Detective Gorski. New Guy’s demeanour did not help. He was handsome (if you went in for that… good-looking... thing); unambiguously taller than the Greatest Generation; and possessed of a physique that would probably make the Thousand Push-Up Challenge just a speed-bump.</p><p>It soon transpired, however that Will Gorski was a stand-up guy. Above all, he displayed that hallmark of a truly cultivated human being: a minutely detailed knowledge of trashy action movies from the Eighties. He and Jake mulled over the finer points of <em>No Retreat, No Surrender</em> (dir. Corey Yuen, 1986), while Will’s fingers blurred over the keys of the laptop he was using to hack the smuggling ring.</p><p>Within a matter of hours, Will’s hacking prowess, Amy’s attention to a number of key inconsistencies in some shipping manifests, and an epiphany that broke upon Jake while he was choking on a Hershey bar (to be substituted with something cooler once he polished the day up as an anecdote) led to the cracking of the case. It was, as Rosa put it, “Chicago dope”.</p><p>***</p><p>“Your apartment’s nice,” said Will, while Rosa was driving him back to LaGuardia for the evening flight. “Kala liked the flowers; Wolfgang liked the exits.”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll miss it when I have to burn it.”</p><p>“And your team are great people. The kind that would take a bullet for you.”</p><p>“Charles already has.”</p><p>“Good for him.” Will stared out of the window for a couple of blocks before speaking again. “Do you plan to tell them?”</p><p>Rosa snorted. “About you? As if.”</p><p>“No.” Will turned to look at Rosa’s face. “Not about me.”</p><p>Rosa kept her eyes trained on the road.</p><p>“They’re smart, Rosa. Especially Jake and Amy. They’ve probably spotted already what doesn’t make sense: too much personal history; too many skill-sets. Businesswoman, doctor, ballerina… You’ve not been careful.”</p><p>“The ballet was all me. And Yuriko never finished medical school.”</p><p>
  <em>”Standing right here,” said Yuriko indignantly, swaying on the Metro in Osaka.</em>
</p><p>“Consider telling them.”</p><p>“Words aren’t easy for me, even on the small stuff.” Rosa pulled in at the drop-off. “This isn’t small.”</p><p>“Nothing’s bigger.” Will clambered out of the passenger seat. “But in my… in our experience, it’s worth it. See you around, Detective Diaz.”</p><p>“The likes of us don’t have much choice on that, Detective Gorski.”</p><p>Will was still smiling as she pulled away.</p><p>FINIS</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>